BulletProof Heart
by KaleyWay
Summary: Eulogy helps Frank when he is bullied in high school,and becomes subjected to unwanted attention from him. Along the way, she meets Gerard,and instantly falls in love. But what happens when jealousy becomes too much? /Gerard/Frank/Mikey/Ray/and Bob
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my backyard on top of our rickety picnic table with my knees pulled up to my chest. I could faintly hear my mom crying in the living room. I sighed. I loved my mom dearly but she could get so emotional sometimes. It seemed like all the time now that she was crying. And I knew why. My brother had left,claiming he wanted nothing to do with her. It had torn her apart inside,so I tried to be as nice as I could. I knew it had to be awful on her, I, on the other hand didn't give a shit about him. I figured that if he was going to be that way, then we didn't need him. I tried to explain this to mom but she just denied it. She said that he would be back. Someday. I hoped so, for her sake at least. I was afraid she was going to do something terrible.

I was brought back from my thoughts by a large group of children jumping on a trampoline next door. I envied them. Able to live without a care, just playing the days away. Of course they were at least eight and I was at the old age of I probably should have given up thoughts of jumping on trampolines a long time ago. They were laughing , screaming and pushing each other around. Just having the best time of their young lives. And here I was sitting in my shitty backyard, avoiding my mother because she was so emotional that it actually got on my nerves. I sighed for at least the the third time that night and got up off the picnic table and walked down my down my drive-way. Gravel crunching under my feet, I began to get lost in my thoughts. I always walked when I got bored.A few minutes later I was at least six blocks from house,and I heard screaming. It sounded like a guy,which I found really strange for some reason. I continued forward as the screaming got louder and louder until the source of it was right in front of me.

There was a boy about my age being held up against a dumpster,being kicked and punched repeatedly in the stomach and face. He was bleeding everywhere an the blood was pooling on the ground underneathe him. "Stop It!" I yelled,un-moving. A couple of the guys beating him up turned to look at me but turned back around when they relized that I wasn't really a threat. "Didn't you hear me? I said stop!" I said, walking towards them. One of the guys grabbed me and held me in place,not letting me towards the helpless boy. The man still standing in front of the guy pulled out a knife and without warning, shoved it into the boy's stomach. The boy screamed in pain and began sobbing. "Noo!" I screamed,trying to break free of the man's grasp. He was too strong. I couldn't move. They were laughing now,as they stabbed him over and over again. When they had had their fill,they dropped the boy and myself and ran off into a car. The second they let go of me I rushed to the boy,who was now barely alive,holding his stomach,blood staining his clothes and hands. He had short brown hair and hazel/green eyes. "Oh my God,just hold on. Im gonna get you some help!" I said,pulling him to me,his head resting on my chest.

I called 911 on my cellphone and they arrived within minutes,thankfully. They loaded the boy into the ambulance and I got inside with him. I held his hand the entire way there. And I didn't even know his name. His eyes were closed and every once in a while he would squeeze my hand,like he was checking to see if I was still there. We arrived at the hospital and they pulled him inside as I stood in the parking lot, staring after him,unsure of what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

After a lot of thinking, I decided to stay at the hospital. I paced back and forth for about thirty minutes in waiting room until four boys ran into the room looking terrified. "Where's Frank?" the boy with jet black, shoulder length hair asked,panting. "Who?" I asked, confused. "Frank. The boy who got stabbed?" he said, impatiently. "Oh. They're opperating on him right now. I haven't heard anything from them yet." I said, sighing as I sat down on one of the uncomfortable leather chairs. The boy shook his head and sat down beside me. "Im Gerard." he said, holding out his hand. I took it and we shook hands. "Im Eulogy." I said,blushing at my ridiculous name. He smiled. "Sweet name." he said. One of the boys coughed. "Oh and this is Mikey"- he said gesturing to a boy with wire-rimmed glasses and a beanie on his head. He nodded. "This is Ray"- a tall boy with an fro- "And Bob."- who stared at the ground. "Hey." Ray said,throwing up his hand in a semi-wave. "Hello." I said, feeling retarded. "So how do you know Frank?" Gerard asked,relaxing in his chair. "Oh, I was walking around and found these douchbags beating him up and I tried to stop them..but I couldn't." I said,staring at my feet. "Oh. Well at least you were there to get him help." he said, patting my arm. Just then a doctor came out of the door in front of us and we all got up. "Miss Jones?" he said, looking at me. "Yes?" I asked, suddenly worried again. "Mr. Iero will be fine. We stopped the bleeding and stitched him up. You can come see him now if you want. He's in room 103." he said, before leaving the room and walking down to the nurse's station. We nodded and nearly ran down the hallway to his room. I opened the door and bounded in.

He lay there,tubes connected to him everywhere,showing the generous amount of morphine that they were giving him. There was dark circles under his eyes and he was really pale,but otherwise was wide awake and lively. "Gerard! Mikey, Ray, Bob!" he said like a giddy little boy. I smiled at the sight of the small man. "Jesus man, you scared the shit outta us." Gerard said,smacking him on the shoulder. Just then Frank's eyes locked on mine. "Hey." I said,walking the foot of the bed. "You saved me." he said,kind of in awe. "Somebody had too. I sware when I get my hands on those fuckers Im gonna rip out their wind-pipes." I said, angrily, staring at my shoes. Gerard kind of gasped. "Damn. And I thought I was violent." he said, slightly giggling. I shrugged. "It happens with me periodically." They all chuckled except Frank who was still staring at me in awe. "A chick saved my life." He muttered. "So how are you feeling?" I asked, slightly uncomfortable. He shook his head quickly like he was shaking out some thoughts then said, "Okay, I guess." " Good." I said, rocking back and forth on my heels with my hands in the pockets of my jeans. We all just kind of stood there as the awkward silence began to creep in. "Soo.." I said, unsure of what to do. "What's your name?" Frank asked,scrunching up his eyebrows. "Eulogy." Gerard said, before I could. He turned to me and smiled. I blushed and looked down quickly at my feet. I looked at Frank only to find him glaring at Gerard, who was still smiling at me. It wasn't until then that I noticed how hot Gerard was. I had always had a thing for emo boys, but he was that and so much more. He wasn't full on emo. He was emo and punk. And the effect was amazing on him. I had never much cared for make-up on guys,but he pulled it off. He was wearing faded purple-ish, red-ish eyeshadow under is eyes and guyliner. I suddenly hoped he wasn't gay. Not like he would want me though anyways.

The other boys began snickering as they looked from me, to Frank, to Gerard. "Oh shut up." Frank muttered, looking pissed off, now staring at his blanket. "Well..I guess I should be going." I said,walking towards Frank. I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked at him as I said," I'm sorry for what happened to you, Frank. I'm just glad I was walking around when I was." I said hugging immediately put his arms around me tightly. "Thank you." He said into my shoulder. "I will forever be in your debt." I pulled back and nodded. "Nice meeting all of you." I said, nodding to them. "Nice to meet you too." Ray said as the others just nodded. I walked past Gerard and out the door,shaking my head at today's events. I was halfway down the corridor when I heard Gerard call out as he ran after me. I stopped and turned just as he caught up with me. "I just wanted to know if maybe you'd wanna go get some coffee with me sometime." he said,blushing slightly as he stared at the ground. I got the feeling that he didn't do this very often. I smiled. "I would love to." I said. "Do you have a cellphone?" I asked. He pulled it out and handed it to me. I put my number in his after he put his in handed them back to each other. He smiled. "I'll text you tomorrow." he said, backing up. "Talk to you then." I said,still smiling. He waved and then ran back to Frank's room. I stood there looking at his phone number in my cellphone when I heard Gerard shout "I GOT HER PHONE NUMBER!" loud enough for everyone to hear him outside. I chuckled as I heard Frank shouting at him. It was beginning to look like I was getting a new set of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to the impatient beeping of my alarm clock. "Oh shut the hell up.." I grumbled as I shut it off and slid out of bed. I dressed in my skinny jeans, black tee, and converse, applied my eyeliner, and skipped out to my car. Well not I actually would've I probably would have thrown up. I sat down in my car just as my cell started ringing. I sighed and pressed the call button. "Hello?" I asked, a little more grouchy than I meant to. "...Eulogy?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Gerard?" I asked,stupidly. "Hey." he said,seeming to relax on the other end. "What are you up to?" "On my way to school." I said,taking a sip of my monster that I had took from the fridge. "What school?" he asked,like he was calculating something. "Belleville High.. Why?" "OH MY GOD THAT'S WHERE I GO!" he exploded on the other line. "Seriously?" I asked,stunned,as I pulled out of our driveway and began the short drive to school. "Yes!" he said,like a giddy child. "How is it that I've never seen you before?" I asked. "Well, I'm not really a popular kid." "Im not either.." I said,feeling low all of a sudden. "I'm here." I said,shutting the car off. "Sweet. I'll meet you at the front entrance." he said. I turned off the phone and climbed out of the car. Tugging my heavy ass backpack onto my shoulders I walked to the front entrance,suddenly feeling nervous about seeing Gerard.

I sat down on one of the benches they put in front of the school and sighed. It was gonna be a long day,I could tell. "Hey!" I looked up quickly to see a smiling Gerard standing over me. "Hey." I said,standing up. "Do the rest of the guys go here?" "Yep. I don't know where Ray and Bob are,but Mikey's already inside. He's kind of an over-achiever." he said,laughing as we walked into the school. We turned a corner and Ray and Bob ran right toward us. "Hey, Eulogy! I didn't know you went here!" Ray said, happy as usual. "I didn't know you guys went here either." I said,feeling stupid for never seeing them. Suddenly the bell rang and we all ran to our classes. I sat down in 1rst period English and sighed,just barely avoiding being late.

A couple of hours later I ran to lunch,happy at the thought of food in my empty stomach. I stepped into the lunch line as my stomach growled. "Eulogy!" Gerard yelled,from farther up in line. He waved me up to stand behind him in line. I graciously accepted and stepped in line behind him and the rest of the guys. Gerard was smiling at me,adorably and I blushed and lowered my head. I heard him giggling as he turned around.

We sat down at their table,me and Mikey on either side of Gerard,while Ray and Bob sat in front of us. I ate my chicken nuggets and drank my other Monster that I brought as Gerard ate nothing and drank coffee. "Why didn't you get anything?" I asked,slightly worried. "He never eats anything." Mikey said,shaking his head,causing his glasses to slide down his nose. I giggled as he pushed them back up. "What?" he asked,looking at me for the first time. "Nothing." I said,as I immedietly quit laughing. Gerard forced a laugh back down his throat and gave me a look that said 'Oh you.' We ate lunch,all except Gerard, laughing occasionally. Strangely, I felt more at peace with them than with the other people I usually sat with. Who were now glaring at us from across the lunch room. Gerard nudged me. "Who are those people that keep glaring at you?" he asked,staring right back at them,a determined look on his face. "Oh, they're just the people I usually sit with." I said,playing with my peas. "Well,they'll get over it." he said,smiling at me again. I nodded and smiled back. The others began snickering again. Gerard rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee.

The rest of the day, they all followed me around,even though our lockers were nowhere close to each other. And by the end of the day, they all decided to ride home with me. They all climbed into my small car,squished and uncomfortable,but otherwise happy,as we made our way to Gerard's. Apparently, they all kind of lived there. I followed Gerard's directions and soon we were there. We filed out of the car and walked into the house. Ray, Bob, and Mikey all went to Mikey's room and Gerard and I stood in the living room. "Who's this?" a small italian looking lady said,drying her hands on a dishtowel as she walked into the living room. "Oh mom, this is Eulogy. Eulogy this is Mom." " Pleasure to meet you." his mom said,smiling as we shook hands. "Gerard don't forget to take out the trash later." she said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Yes mom." he said,rolling his eyes and smiling. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and we walked up to his room.

He opened the door and we walked inside. His room was covered in posters and artwork. Comic books were spread all over the floor. Come to think of it, the only actual book in there was The Catcher and The Rye. There was no sunlight in this room. Just how I liked it. I sat down on his bed. "I love your room." I said, smiling as I looked at him. "Thanks." he said,sitting down next to me. "You know..um I hope this doesn't sound stupid but...I think you're really beautiful." he said,looking down at his hands that twisting together. "It doesn't sound stupid. And thank you." I said,smiling. He looked up at me. "You have really pretty eyes." I said,staring into them,mesmerized. He chuckled. "Thank you." Our eyes were locked on each other. And slowly...ever so slowly we leaned in...and our lips were just a few centimeters apart when... "Gerard! You gotta come listen to this.. Um did I interupt somthing?" Mikey asked,staring at us suspiciously. I sighed and flung myself back on the bed. "As a matter of fact,yes, Mikey." Gerard said, putting his head in his hands. "Oh sorry, I'll just let you get back to...whatever it was you two were doing.." he said, easing the door shut. Gerard sighed and laid down beside. We looked at each other and just started laughing as we shook our heads.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since our little almost kiss in Gerard's bedroom. They had all followed me around school like lost little puppies. And I now had a solid set of friends. My life was great.

I got out of my car and began walking to the front entrance as I heard sneakers slapping against the pavement behind me. I turned just to be knocked to the ground by a very short, very energetic boy. "Frank?" I almost squeaked as he collapsed on top of me. He blushed then grinned as he pulled himself up, then grabbed me and pulled me upright again. "Hey Eulogy." he said,shyly. "Hello." I said,grouchily as I dusted myself off. "Whats the matter?" he asked. I raised my head and glared at him. "What's the matter? You just knocked me on my ass!" I said,picking up my backpack and continuing my walk to the school building. "Sorry..." he said, looking genuinly upset. "I just hadn't seen you in a while." I shook my head. "It's fine Frank." He sighed out in relief.

"Frank?" Gerard said,virtually appearing out of nowhere. I had found that he did that alot. "Hey." he said,barely looking away from me to look at his friend. "They finally released you?" Gerard asked,coming to stand beside me. "Yeah. They said I was okay to go." "Sweet." Gerard said,grinning as he looked at me. I smiled back then lowered my head. I thought I heard Frank sort of growl,but I just pushed away the thought. "So how are you?" Gerard asked Frank. "Im fine,Gerard." Wow. That was kind of rude. I looked up in suprise. I realized that Frank was staring at me and Gerard's hands enertwined. "When did that happen?" he asked,nodding towards our hands then staring back at the ground. "Just a week ago." Gerard said,squeezing my hand. I laid my head on his shoulder, which was kind of difficult since we were walking. Frank sighed. "I think Im gonna go find Ray and Bob." he said,walking away quickly.

Once he was far enough away I finally asked the question that had been burning on my tongue. "Okay, what's his problem?" I asked,looking up at Gerard. He sighed. "He sorta has a crush on you." he said,looking down at me and grinning. I blushed. "And I guess he's just jealous." "I don't understand why anyone would have a crush on me." I said,truthfully. Gerard stopped,tugging me backwards. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Don't you ever say anything like that ever again." He said,actually looking pissed. "Fine,okay.." I agreed. "Good.." he said, pulling me into a sweet kiss. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his waist. He chuckled as he pulled away. "Yummy." he said. I laughed as we continued walking, our hands swinging between us.


	5. Chapter 5

We sat in the lunch room,everybody eating in silence. I would look up from my nasty sandwich every now and then,catching Frankie glaring at me and Gerard. Once I looked up and caught Gerard giving him a questioning look,but he just kept glaring until Gee just shook his head and began eating again. Why was he so jealous? Maybe I should hang out with him later, I thought to myself.. Finally the bell rang and we all walked to our 6th period classes. Coincidently, Frank was in this class with me. He came in and sat down,huffing as he did so, behind me. I quickly wrote out a note,turned around and threw it at him,and turned back around before the teacher could notice. I heard him chuckle. The note was dropped back in front of me as I felt breath on my ear. "Of course you can come to my house later." he whispered. Goosebumps raised along my arms as he sat back down.

I spent the rest of class wondering what had made my body react that way to him. Finally the bell rang and I hauled ass out of there. I found Gerard leaning against my locker,smiling sleepily. "Did you fall asleep in class again,Gee?" I said,shoving my books into my locker. "I can't help it! It's just so damn boring! Especially since you're not there." he said,pulling me into a hug. I smiled into his shoulder. "I love you dammit." I muttered. He giggled. "I love you too." I heard a disgusted sigh behind me and I pulled away from Gerard to face an annoyed Frank. "I just wanted to know if you could drive me home,you know since you're coming over." Frank said,looking behind me pointedly at Gerard. "Okay..?" Gerard said,kissing me on the cheek and walking down the hall. "Of course I'll drive you home Frankie. I wasn't gonna let you walk when I could drive you there." I said,putting a hand on his shoulder. Now that Gerard was gone,Frankie seemed a good deal happier and even smiled.

The rest of school passed in a blur and after the final bell rang, I gathered my books,kissed Gerard goodbye, and made my way out to my car. Frank was already out there,leaning against the passenger side. "Hey!" I said,smiling. "Howdy." he said,grinning as he slid inside. (wow okay that sounded really wrong.) I started up the car and drove off to Frank house. Along the way, Frank fiddled with the radio,trying to find a decent radio station,and gave up when he realized he was going to be unsuccessful. All the stations came in entirely full of static. "Your radio sucks dolphin dick." he said,sighing. I chuckled. "That it does." We finally made it and I shut the car off and walked into the house with him. As we walked into the living room,he said hi to woman I can only assume was his mom. She was watching tv and smoking a ciggarette. She said hey,never turning to look at us. He just shook his head and we walked up to his room. It was much like Gerard,in the way that it was covered in posters,but everything was much darker. Lots of creepy song lyrics hung on the walls. None of them seemed familiar,so I guess he wrote them.

He threw himself down on his bed and sighed as he sprawled out. Unsure of what to do, I just stood,reading the lyrics on the walls. "You know you can sit down if you want." he said. I turned and saw that he had sat up and moved so I could sit. I smiled and sat down beside him. "Why are you so angry at Gerard?" I asked,getting straight to the point. He just looked at me for a long time. "Because he gets to do this all the time and I don't..." he said, before leaning in and planting his lips on mine. At first, I was shocked so I didn't push him away. But I leaned in further when I realized I kinda enjoyed it. A few seconds later,we pulled away,breathing hard. "Oh my God.." I said,putting a hand to my mouth.. "I can't believe I just did that! You're Gerard's best friend!" I said,getting up quickly. "No,wait,please just sit back down." he said,trying unsuccessfully to pull me back down to a sitting postion. "No,Frank! Do you realize what we just did!" "Yes, and I enjoyed it,like you." he said,standing up. "I have to go.." I said,pushing past him and out the door. I ran to my car,got in and sped down the streets of town untill I got to my house. I pulled into the driveway,ran inside, and threw myself down on the bed. What was I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

During my seemingly endless crying in my room,my mother had called Gerard and told him that he needed to come over. She didn't think that she could help me right my face was buried in my blankets, I heard a knock on the door. "Eulogy? Its just me,Gerard.." he said,coming in and closing the door. I felt the bed sink down beside me and heard him sigh as I felt his hand on my back,rubbing comforting circles. "Babe, what happened?" "Notng.." I said into the blanket. "What?" "I said NOTHING!" I screamed,raising my face up long enough for him to get a good look at it. "You're lying sweetheart. One look at your face shows that." I sighed and pulled myself into Gerard's lap. "Something did happen,but you're really not gonna like it." I said,wiping away my tears. "Just tell me,Eulogy." he said,putting a finger underneathe my chin so he could look me in the eyes. "I kissed Frank.." I said quietly,shutting my eyes. I felt Gerard's finger leave my chin and felt him pull away from me. I opened my eyes and he looked shocked.

"Gerard...Im sorry, I left as soon as it happened. I told him how terrible it was that we did it. It won't ever happen again,Gee. Please forgive me.. You're all I have.." I said,beginning to cry again. He looked at me carefully. "Do you love him?" he asked,quietly. "Gerard..." "DO YOU LOVE HIM?" He screamed,making me flinch back. "I-I don't know!" I yelled feeling the tears roll down my cheeks. "Well,you let me know when you figure it out. And if so,we can't be together. I can't be with someone who's in love with my best friend.." he said getting up and walking out the door. I just crumpled and fell back on the bed. Let the crying resume..


	7. Chapter 7

It was 3 am when I woke with start,sitting up in bed. I waited, I had heard something,that's why I had woke up. A few seconds later there was rattle as my window shook from the pebbles hitting it. I sighed and got up and went to my window. Frank was standing below,smiling. "What the hell do you want,Iero?" I yelled loud enough for my parents to hear. "Shh!" he whispered-screamed. I sighed. "What do you want?" I repeated,softer now. "Let me inside." "Fine." I walked downstairs and opened the door quietly,letting Frank in. "Come on." I said,pulling him up to my bedroom.

Once inside,I shut the door and turned to face him,crossing my arms across my chest. "Now,what?" I said,still angry with him. "I came to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you." he said,looking at the floor. "Damn straight,you shouldn't have! Gerard is getting ready to dump me because of you!" I yelled.

A look of shock passed over his face. "Gee knows?" He actually sounded a little scared. "Yes, I told him." He sat down on my bed and sighed. "Oh God." he said,putting his head in his hands. "I am so sorry.." he said,sounding near tears. I walked over and sat down next to on the bed. His hair looked ruffled, I assumed he had just gotten out of bed. Aww. He had been thinking about me when he was trying to sleep. "Frankie." He looked up at me,his eyes looking watery. "Its okay. Im not mad at you anymore. Gerard told me I had to choose between you or him. And I think its pretty obvious who Im gonna choose.." I dwindled off,when a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ohh,Frankie." I said,pulling him into a hug. He cried into my shoulder for a few seconds,until he pulled back,wiping his eyes. "What is it?" I asked,rubbing small circles on his back. "You just don't understand. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you saved me from those guys. And it just hurts to see you with him.." He said,as more tears filled his eyes. I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "But, I understand.." I looked up to see him staring at the floor. " You love him..And I don't wanna hold you back..Im sorry." he said,getting up and walking to my door. "Frankie,wait!" I said,getting up after him. He stopped and looked back up at me. "See ya,Eulogy." he said,after closing the door.

I fell back on my bed,crying once again. Then it hit me: I had feelings for Frank too. I just lost him too.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning,tired and sick. My head hurt and my nose was stopped up. 'Fuck you,crying' I thought to myself. I sighed and sat up,running a hand through my hair. Today was going to suck.I had school and I had to be around Gerard and Frank all day. I probably wasn't going to sit with them at lunch,but I'd still have to see them in the halls and classes.

I took a shower,put on my make-up, grabbed a Monster and ran out the door. I drove to school,barely paying attention to what was going on around me. Luckily there wasn't very much traffic out and I avoided the car wreck I was sure to have if I kept up this lack of attention.

I pulled into school,nervous as hell. What if Gerard caused a scene? What if FRANK caused a scene.. Screw it,I was fucked.

I walked into school,my head down,trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. I made it to my locker and was putting my things when I felt someone's eyes on my back. I looked up from my backpack and turned around to look at the person who was staring.

It was Gerard. And he was getting into a locker just across the hallway from mine.

"What are you doing? That's not your locker.." I said,trying to sound halfway indifferent. He just glared at me,unblinking.

"I got my locker moved so I can keep an eye on you." he said,not even looking where he was throwing his books into his locker. I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach.

"But..Why?" I asked,closing my locker.

"WHAT? ARE YOU AFRAID I'LL CATCH YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND DOING SOMETHING? YOU ARE MINE,EULOGY." he said,slamming his locker and walking over to get in my face.

I back away,disgusted.

"I am NO ONE'S BUT MY OWN." I spat,walking away quickly. I heard him sigh behind me but I just kept going to first period.

I made it till lunch,barely. Gerard was following me everywhere. Always watching over me. I didn't even feel like his girlfriend anymore. I honestly didn't want him to be my boyfriend anymore.

I sat down at an empty table across the room. I REALLY didn't want to sit with them. It would be too awkward.

I was quietly eating my lunch,when I looked up and spotted Gerard across the room. He was pretty much glaring at me,but at the same time telling me to get my ass over to the table.

I flipped him off and continued eating. I didn't look up again until I heard the chair in front of me being pulled out from under the table. I looked up just as Gerard sat down heavily in front of me.

"What the fuck do YOU want?" I muttered,grouchily. He sighed.

"Is it so wrong that I want to sit with my girlfriend?" he asked. All traces of his anger were gone from his voice. I looked up,tiredly.

"Well I don't see your girlfriend around here anywhere,SO I think you should leave." I said,staring at the table. He was silent for a while.

"What do you mean,Eulogy?" he asked,carefully. I looked up at his face. He was beautiful. His black hair was messy and lets face it,he probably hadn't showered in a while. His eyeliner was smudged around his eyes just the right way. This boy put his make-up on better than I did. Could I really let him go?

"I don't think I can be your girlfriend anymore,Gerard." I said,quietly,staring into his hazel eyes. He paled. And for Gerard,that was saying something. He was ALWAYS pale. He swallowed,his eyes watering a little.

"W-what?" he choked out,staring at me weakly.

"I think you heard me." I said,a little too harshly. He flinched and looked down at his lap.

"Eulogy..I-I'm sorry.." he said,trying to reach across the table for my hand. I pulled mine away,shaking my head.

"Goodbye,Gerard." I said,staring at my lunch tray. He just sat there,staring. I could hear how his breathing was coming harder now.

He got up quickly,knocking the chair over in the process and walked from the lunch room quickly. I put my head in my hands,trying to block out the murmurs that were circulating around the lunch room.

I raised my head to look across the room at Gerard's table and Mikey,Ray,and Bob were all staring,a look of shock and 'What the hell Happened?" on their faces. I just shook my head and ran to the bathroom,hiding in the stall. I just cried and I didn't care who heard.


End file.
